


脱轨（狼万）

by tidengniliu



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M, 狼万
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengniliu/pseuds/tidengniliu
Summary: 你知道，变种人之间的战争通常十分恐怖——床上战争也同样，尤其是其中一位还是万磁王。





	脱轨（狼万）

**Author's Note:**

> 脱轨  
> CP：狼万  
> ——提灯逆流初次接稿产物  
> 文前提示：PWP，情侣的过激游戏设定，内含轻度—中度电击、鞭打、较为详细暴力情节、以及失禁play。  
> 电击描写并不专业，看看即可，不要当真。  
> 不接受对于约稿人性癖的任何批评和意见，无法接受勿看。

你知道，变种人之间的战争通常十分恐怖——床上战争也同样，尤其是其中一位还是万磁王。

“我草你的兰谢尔！”被人用能力直接拍在墙壁上的男人奋力挣动着胳膊，却连一根指头都动不了分毫。他怒视着站在面前神情倨傲的万磁王，压低的声线暴躁又粗粝，“你他妈什么毛病？！”  
他俩在此之前吵了一架，跟之前无数次没什么不同，甚至没有以前任何一次严重，但偏偏这次艾瑞克抬手就把他提溜着拍进了地下室。  
倒不是说之前艾瑞克就好脾气地无视他了，要锤那都当场就锤了……这次……  
罗根瞥了眼那些漂浮在半空中蛇一样的纤细线缆和电击贴片，头皮一麻——这家伙打算来个精细活直接上刑？

 

德国男人鲜明的轮廓在地下室炽白的灯光下显出几分阴冷，他挥手招来椅子，闲情逸致仿若正身处某个街边咖啡馆。他翘起腿，手指微动，数条自天花板上垂下的铁链活物般抽上被禁锢的大型猛兽。  
坚硬金属带着劲风撕开布料，而后是皮肤和肌肉，猩红血色沾黏在银白铁链上，带这种残酷的凌冽感。那具强壮健美的躯体在这毫不留情的鞭打之下本能地震颤，深蜜色肌理瞬间便覆盖满鲜红的创口，而后慢慢闭合，唯余血色蔓延。  
艾瑞克近乎是冷静而从容地施加着暴行：“你缺乏服从性，Wolverine。”他靠向椅背，考究的西服微微褶皱，锃亮鞋尖点在地面，“你需要一些……教训。”  
褴褛的衣料隐隐绰绰展示着那充满一种粗犷魅力的身体，起伏的肌肉、交错的血痕、因疼痛浸满薄汗的皮肤。  
而罗根除了一开始那一下因惊愕发出了低吼，之后便再未出声，一双金褐眼睛死死盯着面前完全克制自己的混球，发出不驯的嗤笑声：“别他妈为你的控制欲和虐待狂性子找借口。”他发出粗野的低喘，像是头面对侵入者的狼，“我不吃你这……呃——”  
他的反驳被卡在了喉口，变成一连串意味不明的颤音。  
那些电击贴片在那一瞬间黏上了他的皮肤，然后开始传导电流。显然艾瑞克根本不打算体恤他，强烈的电流导入体内，顺着每一根神经蔓延扩散，撕扯着每一块肌肉和皮肤。  
磁控者有力的手指悠然晃动着，看着受刑者的身体在电流下剧烈颤抖，看着那张野性不驯的英俊面孔在痛苦中扭曲，显露出脆弱和破碎：“你可以认错。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔就他妈是个混蛋控制狂。  
被电流掠过的每一寸都泛着麻木和疼痛，但这还不足以让罗根屈膝，更坏的他也扛过来了：“你……做梦。”  
艾瑞克为这丝毫不意外的回答露出个冷笑，挥手停止电击，踱步走到受刑者身边，手指按上一道尚未完全闭合的创口，感受着对方因激痛战栗的肌肉：“你会听话的，只是时间和手段的问题。”  
罗根因脱水滚动着喉头，眼神阴沉地瞪着面前倨傲的男人，敏锐地察觉到对方对于自己的压制稍稍放松了些。  
万磁王不可能出现这种低级的疏忽，但艾瑞克看起来一无所觉。

他艰难地动了动手腕，钢爪刺破皮肤探出，而后是身体的控制权。猛兽挣脱牢笼，尖锐指爪刺破猎人的衣料和皮肤将之牢牢禁锢在冷硬的墙面上。  
罗根逼近了艾瑞克，盯着那双卷长睫毛下冷硬的灰蓝眼睛，他嗅到血腥味，他刚才大概划破了对方的皮肤——这混蛋活该——声线嘶哑：“你到底有什么毛病？”钢爪顺着人肩膀滑下去，划破那剪裁完美的西装和裤子，堪堪将尖端抵在那苍白结实的大腿根部，危险地贴在最为脆弱的部位，“你他妈电我就为了把自己搞硬？”  
万磁王瞥了他一眼，声线里的命令意味毫无减退：“比起问这些毫无意义的废话，你是不是应该好好做你该做的事？”  
为什么能有人把求欢都弄得这么让人火大？罗根额角微微一跳，钢爪在软薄的皮肤上刻下细细的血痕：“你自找的。”

罗根在床上向来不算是个粗鲁狂躁的作风，但对艾瑞克例外。他们从来不亲吻，没有爱抚，更谈不上柔情，只有仿若征伐和敌对的侵略和疼痛。  
粗糙有力的手指顶入这位激进派领袖的身体深处，粗粝直接到像是要刺穿对方，即使是预先准备过的地方也免不了疼痛。罗根在男人白皙的脖颈处咬出几近见血的齿痕，无视对方因疼痛收紧的大腿和额头上的冷汗——这家伙可没有自愈因子。  
被撕裂的衣料顺着身体曲线垮塌下来，垂坠在身侧，露出磁控者白皙结实的躯体。他与柔弱毫不相干，肌肉线条流畅而漂亮，在疼痛中绷扯出令人口干舌燥的弧度。  
罗根看艾瑞克干什么都不顺眼，唯独得承认这家伙皮相没什么好说的。尤其是……他空余的手掐上对方引人瞩目的腰——那儿收紧的弧度和线条简直夸张，老天，这把腰漂亮的让人想死在上面。  
腰部被摩挲的微痒让艾瑞克皱起了眉，他微动手指，锁链便挞在男人的肩背上：“你在磨蹭什么。”  
仿佛被当做牲口驱使般的感觉让本就没什么耐心的罗根越发火大，他不怎么喜欢做爱做的血淋淋的，这会让他觉得自己更像个野兽，但这混蛋要作死，他又何必当个人？

他松了手，将对方毫不留情地搡在地上，从后方整个覆盖住相对小了一号的男人，壮硕的阴茎蹭在渗出血丝的那片皮肤上。他伸手去掰开两瓣圆润挺翘的白皙臀肉，将自个儿的玩意儿抵在那个微微翕张的穴口处，而后毫无温情和前奏地侵入。  
罗根太大了，再怎么准备良好都太大了。  
“咳……”下体传来的撕裂般的疼痛让艾瑞克发出一声含混的喘息，身体防御般不断收紧，因着那毫不留情的入侵战栗。  
大型猛兽扣住男人的手腕重重压制着他，用胯下凶器不容抗拒地刺穿向来强势又自我的男人。深红性器完全埋入窄小的后穴，将那脆弱的地方被扩张到极限，自边缘渗出点点血丝。  
血腥味儿和微妙的凌虐快感点燃了野兽的进犯欲，罗根俯下身舐过男人渗出冷汗的后颈，另一只手则顺着对方腰侧滑下，重重扣住那凸出的胯骨，留下深红指印，因阴茎被死死绞住呼吸粗重：“你就是喜欢被这么对待是不是？”他的声线粗哑又情色，“有时候我真不知道你是个施虐狂还是个受虐狂。”

他被整个撑开了。艾瑞克紧抿着唇，清晰地感受到那根玩意儿在体内的搏动和其带来的疼痛——亲密、明确、直接、真实，带着即将脱轨热量。  
他不需要思考、不需要控制、不需要必须胜利、不需要孤注一掷，他可以短暂地逃离和虚弱而不用担心失去什么。  
短暂的宣泄和逃离，他想，他总归该有这么一丝喘息的空间。

强大的变种人犬类般趴伏在地上，后背处的衣料被钢爪不耐地撕扯开来，露出其下因疼痛收紧轻颤的白皙肩背，那半隐半现的蝶骨因用力清晰到几乎显得脆弱。高翘的臀部和塌下的腰部拉拽出一道漂亮的弧线，随着侵入者的动作晃动着。  
万磁王原本该永远强大、冷酷、铁血，但现在他一片狼藉，像头被咬住要害即将血尽的猛兽。  
这种过度鲜明的对比最为挑逗蛰伏的兽性，罗根用手臂将那把细腰一圈，拦腰轻松就捞起了小一号的男人。  
突然变换的体位让那根粗大的阴茎猛然入地更深，艾瑞克哽了一声，侧过脸瞪向罗根：“你又……呃——”  
尚未出口的句子被突如其来的顶动激成一声克制的喘息，罗根一把将艾瑞克推在那个一人高的电击设备上，任其裸露的皮肤贴上那冰凉的外壳，吐出的话语带着些调侃般的恶意：“刚刚你不挺喜欢这玩意儿的？”他缓慢地抽出深埋在那紧密处的阴茎，而后又凶狠地撞入，让身前的男人不得不更紧地贴上去，“我让你喜欢个够。”  
巨狼终于开始撕吃自己的猎物，他探手握住艾瑞克尚未有反应的阴茎，粗鲁而又直接地套弄着，同时一次又一次操开那顽抗的后穴，残忍地碾上那早就熟记于心的敏感点。

隐秘处的伤口被又一次拉扯开，细密钝重的疼痛在野蛮的撞击中渐渐麻木——他不像罗根那么耐痛，但他也没那么柔弱——前方的快感传导而下，血液和残存的润滑液搅和在一起被搅和开来，原本因疼痛和过度扩张紧绷的穴口逐渐适应顺服下来，软化成一张湿热贪婪的嘴，翕张蠕动着含吮承受着壮硕的凶器。  
“哈……”敏感点被过度直白撞击的快感混杂着疼痛自尾椎处攀爬上来，艾瑞克以小臂抵住面前的箱体，向来克制冷感的声线掺上情欲的黏腻鼻音。  
那声音撩着罗根的某根神经，他伸出手扣住磁控者的下巴，以手指卡开了男人闭合的牙关，把玩着那条总在发表些讨嫌言论的舌头。淡色的薄唇被手指撑开，浅粉口腔被手指肆意翻弄着，自唇角淌下些狼狈的水液，那些压抑的呻吟也因无法闭合的牙关越发清晰地溢出。

他在被玩弄，被侵入，被压榨出脆弱和淫乱，但还不够。  
而艾瑞克不打算让自己去想这些，他只需要一片空白，罗根显然没认真来干这事儿——这条大狗向来不那么爱顺着来。于是他侧过脸，向后伸出手，手指颤抖着定住了对方。  
那双灰蓝的眼盈着湿润的雾气，卷长睫毛沾了细碎的水振动着，眼角弥漫着一圈水红，而这一切没能让那充满压迫性的目光被削弱半分。  
情欲的艳气和眼底的威慑让他既像个婊子又像个帝王。  
“操！”猛然无法动作的男人爆出一声骂，“你他妈到底是做还是不做？！！”  
他被控制着贴近男人，坚实的胸膛几乎紧紧黏上艾瑞克的脊背，他被迫像情人一样抱住对方，对上男人偏过来的视线，面部过度贴近的距离简直让罗根汗毛倒竖。  
即使已经被操开，屁股湿哒哒地紧含着男人的阴茎，艾瑞克看起来依旧居高临下到令人烦躁：“如果你只能做到和按摩棒一样的程度，我为什么非得要你？”他甩下这句话，冷冰冰地转过头，放开了对罗根的控制。  
而该死的，他的声音里甚至还带着些快感沙哑的余韵，而他表现的却像个无情无义的嫖客。

罗根简直被他气背过气去，那股子憋屈和怒火甚至更甚于情欲。他焦躁地将艾瑞克重重抵在面前的箱子上，摁住男人的手腕：“我从来没见过你这么混蛋的，兰谢尔。”  
“现在你见到了。”艾瑞克秉持着他那种奇妙又不合时宜的幽默感，发出声干干的笑，“或许你该为此付费？”  
罗根对此的回应是在那苍白结实的臀肉上落下了一巴掌，让那两瓣挺翘的臀颤抖着泛起粉，像是在羞辱他，但更像是在教训一个不听话的小屁孩儿：“你他妈把嘴闭上。”  
那脆响声让艾瑞克浑身震了一下——他从来没有……或许是有，在他尚且年幼的时候，但是……——一种没由来的羞耻感忽然窜起，屁股上传来的疼痛火一样烧灼上来。  
还没等他发作，罗根已经捞起了他的两条腿，让他的整个下半身悬起来，只能用力扒着箱子上的缝隙死死收紧穴口来保持平衡。  
身体的重量让内里粗长的阴茎埋到令人骇然的深度，艾瑞克几乎有那玩意儿刺到了胃里的错觉。然后男人开始耸动，坚硬的龟头挤开深处的软嫩，持续不断地刮擦着敏感处，过度激烈的摩擦带出大串沫液，那白沫混着血丝变成一种糜烂的粉，顺着大腿根往下淌。  
随时会跌落的紧张感和深处不断窜起的快意榨出男人断续的呻吟，艾瑞克胡乱地撑着箱子保持着自己岌岌可危的平衡，因身体本能的紧绷反而让那阴茎的存在感更加鲜明。  
“现在你爽了？恩？”罗根前倾身体，忽然感觉到后腰处还连着什么，伸手一摸，有个坚强的电击贴片还黏在那儿。  
照常理来说罗根会万分嫌恶地把那玩意儿揭下来，但这次他反而转眼看向了那个电击设备：“……没准我还能让你更爽点。”

快感到底延缓了艾瑞克的反应速度，在他反应过来罗根想要干什么时，那个稍高于正常人承受力电压的开关已经被打开——罗根遭过不少这玩意儿的罪，他清楚该开哪个。  
然后艾瑞克骤然失去了对身体的控制权，他无意识地睁大了眼睛，泪水几乎是在下一秒就奔涌而出。

金刚狼可以承受乃至适应低压电刑，短暂地战栗后甚至能正常行动——但是艾瑞克不行。  
电流从一片狼藉的相连处贯入最为柔软娇嫩的地方，敏感点被过度地刺激带来的快感已经和疼痛无异，饱受折磨的后穴在快速地收缩后变得迟钝绵软，只能虚弱地蠕动大大张开。  
或许算是最强的变种人之一在这电流的折磨下发出无声的尖叫，他浑身都在颤抖，矫健的躯体因为过载的情欲和从内部爆发开来的酸麻和疼痛全然失控地挣扎着。  
“你想要的就是这个是不是？”伤敌一千自损二百的罗根嘶着嗓子嘲弄他，“你就是想被搞到失去意识。”

事实是艾瑞克已经没法思考了，一开始剧烈的颤抖过去后他完全脱力，被放下的那条腿也全然无法支撑身体，只能靠向背后那个传导电流的浑身金属骨架的男人，然后虚弱地弹动着意图挣扎远离。  
泪水和汗水交错着顺着那张冷硬又英俊的脸淌下，被泪水盈满的灰蓝眼眸收缩着，显出一种病态的脆弱感。  
电流从内部撕扯着他的神经和意识，把玩儿着他的快感和痛苦，他硬的可怕，但他同时痛到想要尖叫，整个地下室开始因为失控的能力颤抖，那些铁链开始在空气中毫无章法地甩动，有一部分甚至碎成了粉末，罗根显然也没能幸免，发出几声闷哼。  
快感和疼痛在下腹处聚集成铅一样的沉重感，艾瑞克在朦胧间感觉到了无法抑制的射精感和……另一种类似的饱胀感。他骤然抓回神志，失水的喉咙间溢出尖锐的制止声，甚至全然出于本能飚出了德语：“Aufhören！”（停下！）

开关被他勉强关上了，但他还是没能阻止自己的身体屈从，在电流停下的那一瞬间他觉得眼前泛起白雾，然后是一阵晃眼的光  
罗根在他体内射精了，他模糊地判断出来，然后他感到自己在射精，过分激烈的快感山洪一样决堤，脱轨的列车一样飞出了轨道，浊白夹杂着淡黄色溅射出来，一部分沾在面前的设备上，更多的则滴到了地上，漫开一片令人羞耻的水渍。  
艾瑞克几乎是茫然地瘫软这被罗根拽过去，才终于迟钝地判断出发生在自己身上的事实——他像个婴儿一样失禁了。

罗根承认自己这次玩儿大了（虽然他没觉得多愧疚），他将艾瑞克拽到一边干净的地面上，看着向来被操翻了都一脸傲慢的男人半跪在那儿。他看起来狼狈至极，满脸泪痕、挂着几片布料的身体还在颤抖、精液顺着尚且没法闭合的后穴滴落下来。  
然后他就觉得肩膀一凉——几根锁链纠缠着贯穿了他的肩膀，残酷地勾着他的骨头将他和墙壁钉在了一起。  
这可……真他妈疼。  
罗根甚至连嚎的时间都没有，另一边肩膀也叫人一穿而过。冰冷坚硬的铁链在他的皮肉中搅动着，伤口处交错着冷和烫，那疼痛简直让他脑仁发紧。

方才还抖的厉害的艾瑞克已经站了起来，他踉跄着走近罗根，任由精液顺着自个儿大腿往下淌。  
锁链收的越来越紧，像是要将罗根的骨架从体内活生生抽出去。  
“再有下一次我就杀了你。”  
万磁王居高临下地俯视着罗根，声音嘶哑，眼神阴郁不定。  
金刚狼抬起头，扯出个惯用的讥嘲般的笑容：“别装作你没爽到。”他眯起眼，像是锁定猎物弱点的狼。

金刚狼远比任何人想象的都敏锐。

“我能感觉到，兰谢尔，你喜欢这个。”

END

破处赠品小番外  
甜的  
【万磁王专用金刚狼牌靠垫】  
纵然金刚狼满身艾德曼金属，他终究也是个血肉之躯，肌肉紧实富有弹性，加之气血旺盛，体温也偏高，靠起来舒适又温暖。  
……这也就是为什么他被迫靠在硬邦邦的床头，而艾瑞克翻着书舒舒服服靠在他身上的原因。  
“你不能去买个靠垫还是抱枕？”已经被这么靠了快整整一个小时还完全不能动弹的罗根简直要炸了，“老子是这么用的吗？！！”  
艾瑞克悠闲地翻过一页：“我今天一整天都没法下床，显然你必须为此负责。”  
“你自找的。”罗根翻给他一个白眼，“至少让我动动胳膊。”  
艾瑞克连眼珠都没动，只是恩了一声，将手里的书翻到了下一页。  
罗根看着怀里这动辄要命的混账东西那副闲适的样子，觉得钢爪发痒。  
但他到底没真的探了爪子捅人，他只是换了个姿势，偏过头不去看怀里稍显单薄些的男人。  
…………  
等罗根从发呆状态中挣脱出来时，艾瑞克靠在他怀里睡着了，那本书安安静静摊在毯子上，那双永远带了苦大仇深的眼睛安稳地闭着，垂下的睫毛看起来越发卷翘。  
他难得的看起来平静而松懈，浑身上下都流露着破绽。  
也就这会儿罗根才能从这看起来无坚不摧的男人身上窥到那些残存的柔软和人气儿——平时这家伙更多的是“野心家”、“变种人领袖”、“混球”——但是当他安静地睡着时，他更像艾瑞克。  
罗根应付不了这个在自个儿怀里露出安稳睡颜的万磁王，他宁愿对方锤他。他有些手足无措地动了动胳膊，也不知是该把人圈住还是拎开——该死，抱着万磁王睡觉这个想法简直要让他PTSD当场发作，但是丢开……操。  
金刚狼骨头很硬，心肠说到底还是软。

“……混蛋兰谢尔。”  
罗根磨着后槽牙低骂了一声，还是抬起胳膊圈住了怀里的男人，给她调整到了更舒适的位置。  
END


End file.
